Aislinn Wishart
'''Aislinn Wishart '''is a third year at Miyamori Girls' High and is originally from New Zealand. She isn't very fluent in Japanese so she uses a message board to commmunicate with her teammates. She always has a smile on her face. Appearance Aislinn has blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears the standard Miyamori uniform minus the jacket. Aislinn always has a smile on and carries a message board with her at all times. She also wears a marker behind each of her ears so that she can draw on her message board at anytime. Personality Aislinn is constantly smiling and even hums while walking towards her match. She was rather devastated thinking she let her team down when she lost her match. Aislinn rarely talks because she doesn't know the language and uses her message board to convey what she wants to say. Playing Style / Abilities There's nothing flashy nor anything that stands out about her game but according to Shiromi Kosegawa, Aislinn can draw her ideal table like something from a dream. Whenever she plays she always gets a winning hand and in terms of winning percentage she was first in her country. Kyouko Suehara explains that Aislinn will always get a closed hand tenpai before the 13th turn.﻿ In the anime, it was shown how her ability works. First she concentrates, then she imagines the tiles she'll draw (including whether or not they are the red dora tile), and how her hand will progress until she completes her hand. When she has the image of her final hand, she will also see the discards and final hands of her opponents. It can be presumed she can also change her "ideal table" in the middle of a game, as during the last hand, she tried many times to re-imagine the table, incorporating the changes that Mako Someya made. Plot National Tournament Arc Aislinn first appears watching Shiromi's match with the other members of Miyamori and when Komaki Jindai falls asleep the second time, Aislinn draws her as a demon to show that she is aware of her power. After the first round, she makes her way to the playing area and plops her message board on top of Shiromi. When Shiromi asks for her to carry her back, Aislinn draws an interesting response and waves goodbye to her teammate. Although her match wasn't fully shown, whenever she is close to a winning hand, Mako Someya wins with cheap hands; this method confuses everyone, but it regains the lead for Kiyosumi. When she goes back to the waiting room, Aislinn bows and says she's sorry while hiding her face behind her message board. She is then seen with everyone trying to cheer her up in their own way and she is last seen crying. At halftime of the lieutenant round Aislinn is again seen smiling beside Shiromi. She is then seen with the other Miyamori players in the captain's match, cheering on Toyone Anetai. Aislinn then appears in a flashback. Here she just transferred in and sits behind Shiromi. When Shiromi's stomach growls, Aislinn feeds her some bread. After Kurumi Kakura and Sae Usuzawa call for Shiromi, she asks if Aislinn would like to join them. With everyone together Toshi introduces them to Toyone and gets the mahjong players to have a match with her. Toshi then asks who Aislinn is and if she can play mahjong, to which Aislinn shakes her head. After the match Toshi says that Toyone has permission to join Miyamori. After the captains match, she and the rest of the team welcome back Toyone. When Kasumi Iwato and Komaki Jindai arrive to give Toyone her autograph, she expresses interest when they said they were going to the beach. Final Eight Arc Aislinn is present when the rest of her team are trying out their new swimsuits. ﻿ National Championship Arc Aislinn is with Haru Takimi and Kurumi Kakura watching the 5th place match at the beach. Trivia *She use to live in a dormitory provided by the school. Later she stays at Kosegawa's house. Category:Miyamori Girls' High School Category:Characters